


Nights like this (leads to love like ours)

by jucee



Series: Victuuri drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Yuuri is a Sinnamon Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: The one where it's their first time, and Yuuri is nervous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from _Bonfire Heart_ by James Blunt.

They sit facing each other on Victor's bed, their legs folded beneath them and their hands on their knees. The formal pose makes Yuuri want to laugh, except he's so nervous that he's worried he'll throw up if he actually opens his mouth.

"Are you sure, Yuuri?" 

Victor looks unusually anxious. The slight crease between his eyebrows makes him look even more attractive, Yuuri thinks, and hates himself a little bit for thinking it.

But at least he’s not the only one who's nervous, and that thought makes Yuuri feel a little bit less like throwing up. 

He nods, firmly. "Yes, Victor, I'm sure. We've been talking about this for weeks. Are _you_ sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Victor says, and smiles with just his eyes in that way that makes Yuuri's insides feel like they're melting. "I can't wait to take your delicate flower–"

"If you keep calling it that, you won't be getting it," Yuuri interrupts, a bland smile on his face. It's his 'horrible question during an interview but don't let them see that you're dying inside' smile.

Victor pouts. "Can I call it your sweet, juicy cherry?"

" _No_."

"Your pure, unbreached terri–"

"Victor!" Yuuri shouts, desperately trying to drown out Victor's voice so that he doesn't have to hear the rest. He covers his burning face with his hands and questions all of his life choices.

Victor laughs softly and wraps his cool, slender fingers around Yuuri's wrists, pulling Yuuri's hands away from his face. The smile in Victor's eyes is so tender that a lump forms in Yuuri's throat at the sight of it.

"I'm just teasing you so you won't be nervous, my cute little katsudon."

"Don't call me that either," Yuuri mumbles, though his protest is weak because he actually loves the way Victor says it, like an endearment, like a secret that's just for the two of them.

Yuuri takes in a deep breath, and then another one. Finally, with all the courage he can muster, he lifts his head and gives Victor his best ‘eros’ expression. "Well, let’s do it then," he says, licking his lips and smirking.

"Wow," Victor murmurs, and tackles Yuuri on to the bed.

Yuuri laughs, and he’s too happy to feel nervous at all.


End file.
